


Rebuilding Rome.... or Not

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, If the side seems bad it's just because of who's reflecting on the situation, King Sanders, No real bad guys, after putting others first, mentions of king sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Roman doesn't know what to do after the newest episode. His life has been turned upside down and he just can't cope. What is a prince to do when the person you've always trusted to know what to do, doesn't know what to do.  What does one do when everything they do seems wrong? Well I guess you have to sit down and rebuild everything from scratch.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. King, What's Wrong with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes the new episode has given me a lot of ideas to work with! I hope you all enjoy this new fic!

What do you do when the person you always thought knew the best, the person you trusted the most reveals that they don't know? Roman was never good at seeing through his insecurities. Since he was created it had been a problem. So he found his confidence though Patton's words. He always thought that if he followed the light blue side that he would be good and a better side. Patton was morality he was the one who knew right from wrong, evil vs good. It felt like his world was falling apart, everything he knew was being questioned. He didn't want to think so hard about the topic. Logan had once mention how he needed to get over his black and white thinking, that he wasn't a child. But, he didn't want to have complex thoughts, he didn't want to question everything just to be split in half again. Maybe that itself was a childish fear, but it happened to King it could happen to him. He never really needed to think hard on things anyway. Because good was good and bad was bad. Patton would tell him if he did something bad and he'd try his best not to do it again. 

But, now things were different. Patton didn't know what was good and bad anymore. Their morality was struggling with their morals. It was frustrating, overwhelming, too much! The side he tried to please the most didn't know what he wanted anymore. But, did he really ever? How many times had Roman done what Patton said just to be told it wasn't right that he had done it wrong or it wasn't good enough? How many times did Patton do something that was cruel, but Roman forgave him. How many times had he told Roman he was in the wrong when he hurt Virgil when he said nothing to Virgil for his harshness? How many times did he tell Roman that when Logan hurt him that Logan didn't know any better, that he didn't mean to hurt Roman that he was being too sensitive? That Roman should take the higher ground? 

Patton was different though, he was the only side who didn't hate him. After the split things were so hard. At first it was okay, because he had Remus, and they were happy. They loved making stories together even if they were different. And Roman thought maybe just maybe they were EVEN better than King. That two creativity sides was better than one creativity, because two heads were better than one. Their ideas were more flushed out and unique. But, Patton didn't like their stories. He didn't like how dark they got and he didn't like the naughty bits. The parts Remus sprinkled in to make it extra spicy. They were bad ideas, they got Thomas in trouble. Thomas turned in a story for class about a Prince who killed an evil dragon witch and rescued the prince and they lived happily ever after going on adventures together. The teacher said his story was perverted and wrong. But, it wasn't perverted it just had a man in love with a man. But, at the time that had been wrong. Remus got punished his ideas were too violent, too crude. He was bad, and then so was Anxiety who made Thomas always worried and always afraid. Deceit was bad because he was a liar and lying was wrong. 

It took years for them to learn that homosexuality wasn't wrong, that the teachers had been wrong for saying it was wrong. Because love was love and love is good. But, it didn't make Remus good. And Roman couldn't hang out with his brother because he was bad. Because, Roman wanted to be good. He had to be good, if he wasn't good he would be sent away too. Without Remus he was lonely, so alone. A literal piece of him was missing in his life, but Patton was there for him. Helped it hurt less. Taught him that it was okay, that if he worked hard enough, if he was good enough. He could be King again, even better than King without the “bad” parts of King. Roman didn't understand why King was so much more than he and his brother was. Logan had always made it clear to Roman that he was just a downgrade, just like a unwanted update that has more bugs than the original. King was more creativity more interesting more accepting better. It was easy to see that Virgil still blamed Roman and maybe Remus for ruining their life. Everyone was so much happier with King around. The only person who never made him feel like they wouldn't trade him for King any day was Patton....

And Deceit, but he was a liar. He was manipulative and was just trying to use him. He didn't have a relationship with the scaly side until he appeared in the videos. Because, Roman tried to stay away from the dark sides. They were bad and he was good and he didn't want to turn bad by hanging out with them too much. Specially since Virgil turned good by hanging out with the light sides. Patton had always warned him not to play with Remus, or hang out with him or he might “rub off” on him. So Roman didn't, even if it hurt his heart to not have a relationship with his brother. Because his brother was the evil twin and Roman had to be good. Deceit had tricked him into thinking lying could be good, he pretended to be Patton the person he trusted the most. But, then he took Roman's side and was nice to him. But, then Patton scolded him for trying to lie even though he hadn't been telling Thomas to lie, he had just been trying to make a point. In the trail he had been so nice, but he was just using him. It hurt that everyone knew he was stupid enough to believe it.

So why was it wrong for Roman to trust Deceit, when he fought against Janus he was still in the wrong? If this had been just yesterday, if Patton told him that the right thing was to accept Janus... he probably would have. But, maybe that's what was wrong. Maybe spending all your days trusting someone else. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do? Trusting that the person you thought knew what was right and wrong just for them to reveal they didn't know anymore. If Patton was wrong about not trusting Deceit what if he was wrong in other things? The light blue side was the one who told him he could be Thomas' hero. Had he been wrong about that too? Sure Thomas said that he was still his hero, but Deceit nodded his head. Was Deceit saying that the human was lying or was he trying to imply it wasn't a lie? He didn't feel much of a hero anymore. 

After the separation, Roman was so alone. Without his brother all those bad thoughts, his insecurities and fears were so loud. Remus was always able to pull him out of it, to make him laugh when he wanted to cry. But, Patton had said Remus was bad and he was sent away with the others. It was Patton who helped him see the light, help him see he could be good. That it didn't matter if his head told him, because he should count his blessings and not his flaws. That if he tried hard enough, did good enough, he could be a better King. That he was in control now, that he was the new creativity and he needed to act like a proper king. That it was okay, because he was still young, still just a prince learning. That once he untangled himself from his worries, after he figured out why they all did this. That he would be able to take the crown. 

Roman always believed with his whole heart that even if it didn't make sense to him, even if it felt unfair that Patton knew what he was doing. That no matter how confused Patton's actions made him that there was a method, that Roman just wasn't smart enough to understand. But, Patton didn't know, Patton was just doing his best and guessing. Trying to figure things out to help Thomas. Why did Roman even try so hard? What making plans for Thomas to achieve his dreams? Plans that will always be put on the back burner for something more important? If everyone and everything was more important than Roman and Thomas' dreams why did he work so hard? To make Thomas happy? Why did he hurt himself so much, to make someone happy who didn't want to listen to him? 

How many times did they ignore his suggestions just for them to complain about not doing what he had suggested? How many times was he made to feel bad for wanting to do something that in the end was the thing they should have done? How many times did he get hurt, that he was bruised and battered for a piece of happiness that didn't even belong to him? Was he selfish? He wasn't even a real person it didn't matter if he was happy. Didn't Patton say you should do good things without benefit to yourself? He always thought that if he did better, if he was better. If Thomas was happy then that was enough, that he could be happy enough with Thomas being happy.

Or was Deceit right? Was it better to be selfish? All the things he did for them... they hurt him... and they hurt Thomas too. He had picked the wedding FOR PATTON and VIRGIL it hurt him so much. And it had hurt Thomas. If he had been selfish in that moment would things have been better? To say Roman never felt like he fit in with the other sides would be an understatement of the century? Heck he wasn't even a real side, just half of a side everyone else would rather have around. Before Virgil it was a little easier, he only had one side who clearly hated him he interacted with a lot. But, then the purple side was accepted and fitted in better with the other two light sides. Logan liked hanging out with Virgil more than him. Patton liked playing dad with Virgil more than him. Virgil was his dark strange son... the dad side never once called him any form of son even though Roman called him Padre more than Virgil had ever called Patton any term of dad.

With nothing else he could do he let his pain bleed onto the canvas, he wore his headphones and listened to music as he tried to drown the thoughts in his head. He didn't notice the knocking on the door or it opening up. A lot of people think his room would be over the top, but he had pure white walls and wood floors. His bed was large with a red silk blanket, too many pillows and a canopy. A bookcase full of different art supplies, next to the bookcase was a simple large desk to work at with a trash can under it and on the other side of the room was a large paint easel. Sure he could make any of the stuff appear, but Roman enjoyed it this way, it made him feel more like a real person. 

Being tapped on the shoulder made him jerk, causing his paint brush to create a large stroke, ruining the picture. Removing his headphones he turned around, it was Patton. “Hey there kiddo I wanted to make sure you were okay” Roman smiled hoping that his make up was still on enough that the light blue side wouldn't have noticed he had been crying. “I'm fine” He said to fast, too fake, maybe he was an awful actor. “You've been crying” Morality speaks so gently as he places a hand on his wet cheek. “Please don't touch me” His voice is weak as he pulled away from the comforting embrace, that brought no comfort to him anymore.

“Roman can we talk?” It wasn't an order it was a plea. Yesterday that plea would have caused him to let Patton stay pretend he was okay, pretend that it didn't hurt that they sided with Deceit. He would have pretended to have thought about it and agreed that maybe Deceit wasn't that bad. To do whatever it took to make that sad tone in Patton's voice to disappear, to make him happy. But, not today he was done. He wouldn't bend over backwards to please someone who didn't know what would make them happy. “No. No not right now. I'd rather be alone” Roman said as firm as he could say, but his voice as it felt like he was choking on his words. “Please go” He turned back to his painting so he didn't have to see the fatherly side's face.

With a sigh Patton pet Roman's head “Okay... Kiddo. I'm not going to push you. But, I'll be here if you change your mind” Roman listened to the foot steps as he kept his hands over his mouth so his crying wouldn't make a sound. He didn't want attention he really didn't . He just couldn't stop crying. He wanted Patton to go away he really did. If Logan saw him what would he say? Would he say it was just another attention seeking tactic? Probably. What would Virgil think? Probably that he was making everything about himself again. 

If he couldn't follow Patton's lead, what should he do? Everything he did felt wrong, he wasn't smart enough... he would mess up everything. All his mistakes were just proof of that. Even when he thought he was doing the right thing like telling Thomas to go to the callback. He just messed up everything. How could he know what was wrong with him if he didn't have Patton to tell him. Patton always told him he couldn't listen to his own head. His self doubt, self hatred, fears, and insecurities made it all to cloudy for him to judge what was wrong with him. It had been Remus who used to break him out of those thoughts and told him how wonderful he was, and then when Remus was gone it was Patton. He couldn't do that on his own.

Maybe, he needed to listen to a different side. He still had Logan to point out all his flaws. Goodness knows that Logan could go on for days about every thing he said or did that was wrong. But, wouldn't that end up with him locked away unable to do anything? No, with barely any freedom. Logan didn't value him, didn't care about him. Hadn't he put Art is Dead on his own playlist? Maybe the logical side would have rather if he was dead. Logan had cared so much for King, according to Patton they were best friends. So it wasn't that he thought creativity was pointless, just that Roman was useless or terrible. Too childish too loud too annoying.

Virgil, he could listen to Virgil... hadn't the purple side shown that he could be pretty good at judging stuff, but not that bad. That had really been shown in Learning New Things about Ourselves. Not only that, but everyone seemed to agree with Virgil a lot more than him. But, Virgil never liked him, he hated him. Maybe not anymore, but he was definitely wasn't one of the ex-dark side's favorites. He was sure that he wasn't LIKED by the side, just not hated anymore. Patton was the only side who didn't hate him, and now he had no one he could put his faith in. 

If everything he did was wrong, if he wasn't good enough. Why was he still around? Roman always knew he wasn't good enough, that he had to work twice as much as the other sides to be barely as good as them. Because he was just half a side. Roman had hope one day he would do something amazing, help Thomas finally make one of his dreams come true and everyone would see him as just as good as King. That he would finally feel like he was as good as the original king. But, that day never came, and Roman was starting to think it would never come. When he had wanted to go to the callback for Thomas he was selfish and wrong, so he did the selfless thing and it hurt Thomas even worse. But, he was supposed to be the hero and do the right thing! 

Roman just wanted things to go back as they were, when everything was easier. He wanted it to be like the Disney movies where the villains were the villains and the heroes always won. Why couldn't things be like in the fairy tales where princes were rewarded with a happily ever after? Things were easier when they were younger. He wondered if King felt that way. He knew King died when Thomas was starting puberty. Maybe King also wished they could go back to when they were kids and things were simpler. Had he also struggled with letting go of childish things and struggling with taking his first steps into adulthood? 

Sometimes... a lot of the time, Roman wished King... Mars was still there. He wished he could have met Mars and known the side the others loved so much. Was he a good man? He must have been by the way the other sides talked about him? Did he struggle with feeling worthless and overwhelmed? The other sides always acted like he was so perfect. In one of the first fights Logan and him had, Logan mentioned he was nothing like King. Mars was responsible, mature, he was like a dad to all them. Compare to King, Roman was just a joke. Would Mars like him or would he be disappointed by him? Would he be proud of the job he had done being Thomas' new creativity. 

Probably not. Mars would have probably been so frustrated by how flawed his replacement was.


	2. I'm Not a Good Person, but When I was King...

They were all stuck in the past, not Remus. He just wanted to be accepted. So he could start to really live. He didn't care if he wasn't king. He didn't care. He really didn't care if King had everything. Everyone loved King he was perfect. It wasn't like Remus cared about being liked... but he did. Remus only had snippets of memories being King, Roman had other bits, but even together they had large missing pieces of the story. Though he felt like his brother was holding back on revealing memories to him. It never really bothered him that he wasn't a good person. Everyone told him he was bad, he's mean, bitter, a failure at everything. Compare to King he was a joke. But, at least he didn't try to be King.

If he could never live up to King, why try? Things were easier when Roman and him didn't know any better, didn't really know the truth. Before Patton took Roman away; Because Remus was bad. Playing with Roman and creating stories with him was some of his best memories. He tried his best to ignore the feelings he had, just act wild crazy and happy. It wasn't an act, because he really was crazy and happy most the time, but he had other feelings that he couldn't get rid of. Like missing his brother, the guilt of not being King, or wishing he was King since that's what everyone rather.

He thought if he embraced himself, ignored his feelings about King and Roman, that maybe he would be seen as his own side. But, he would always be seen as just a piece of King, what he used to be. He wish he could kill the memory of King from the others' minds so he could have a chance to start living with a clean slate. Maybe then they could see he could be so much more than just King's bad side? It's been years! So when would they move on? When would he move on? He should stop dreaming of the day that they would see him more as just King's evil side.

Janus was his only friend, Virgil left them behind. Orange... well Orange didn't like Remus a lot. Though he didn't like anyone that much. But, at least he had Janus. Now the scaly side was accepted by the light sides, his room was gone. It was more than that though. He called Remus evil. How many times had he told Remus that there were no evil sides? That they were just misunderstood? They were just put in a bad light. But, there was his only friend, calling him evil.... to hurt his brother! 

How dare he? Janus KNEW his feelings on his brother was complex. He loved Roman, he was his other half, his twin brother! Sure he never talked to his brother, or write... but it's not his fault! He wasn't going to call or write a side who didn't want him! Roman was too busy being a good person for his brother. It wasn't purely his brother's fault. He felt the pressure of living up to King and he wasn't even the main creativity. Virgil, Orange, Janus none of them believed he could live up to King. 

King was amazing, before King's death they were all equals. King saw each side as perfect and good. No matter what they did. Mars would tell Virgil his job was important because he protected Thomas, they all worked together so well and because of it. Thomas was happy and healthy. During the chaos of puberty he was the only one who wasn't struggling, he was the only one who was in control and was fine. He was responsible and helped them though their own issues. Until one day he was just gone. It took them 8 days for them to find the twins. 

Those 8 days were wonderful. Sure he and his brother were so confused and scared, but then they started learning how to use the imagination and it was so much fun going on adventurers together. They didn't know the truth yet. They didn't even know about King to feel bad about him. Until the other sides learned the truth about their nature. Why they were half the age of Mars, why they looked so similar to him. Who knows what happened. Maybe Mars had felt the split coming, maybe he felt weird but didn't know what was happening and went to the imagination to die. The sides questioned them for hours, until Janus stopped them telling them it was clear the twins didn't remember anything.

That was a lie. Janus didn't think it was good for them to tell the others that they had some memories of being King since the other sides might push them to remember more and more even if they couldn't. The memories they did have wasn't much. Remus remembered being praised and loved by all the sides, he remembered the thinking his ideas were SO COOL! He was looked up to, beloved by all. He didn't wish he was king again... but he did. He wish he didn't. But, it was clear everyone else would be so much happier with King. King wasn't evil like he was, King was a good person. Not a bad person like Remus was. Roman never told Janus the memories he did have of being King, and only told Remus that King was struggling to be the person they needed Maybe that was why, even now Roman struggled to be the person they wanted the red side to be.

Remus always took pride in being a bad person. When he was younger he had decided if everyone said he was evil, it would be better to embrace it. He would be the grossest wildest person he wanted to be. Remus liked being over the top, and bothering people. Maybe it was because of all the thoughts that ran in his head. It sometimes got so overwhelming that it physically hurt to hold back his thoughts from the others. When they were first interacting with all the sides, Remus had seen how his random ideas could upset the others so he tried to stop saying. It hurt so much he ended up starting to cough up blood. So he decided not to pretend to be a good person. That got him sent away.

It didn't really matter what he did, he would never be good enough to be seen as anything more than a “intrusive thought” Thomas wouldn't listen to his ideas. It was too tiring to try to be someone they could like. Look at his brother how desperate he had try to be a new king. Remus watched in the shadows and watch time after time Roman fail and tear himself apart just to put on a fake smile and pretend everything was okay for the other sides. It made Remus feel sick, he wanted to yell and scream. How could they fall for such a clear mask. The green side couldn't stand seeing his brother pretending to be someone he wasn't. Just the idea of pretending to be someone you weren't, it made Remus sick. While they might try to keep him chained up for being himself, wasn't pleasing them by being someone else just another prison cell? 

Everyone could see that he was the evil one, and as he grew older it became more clear he was the bad twin. But, Janus had never called him evil. He saw though Remus protection and his lies. He pretended that being called the evil twin didn't hurt, that he liked being seen as the evil bad twin. But, he didn't. He wish there was a way to cut out those feelings but he couldn't, he tried ignoring it. Janus fought so hard to make things the way it was with King, a place where none of them were hated and all them had a place. So why did he call him evil? To hurt the brother he knew Remus cared about?

Had King been like Roman or Remus? Everyone always told them that Mars was a wonderful leader, Thomas' best friend, He was the first side. He started as Thomas' imaginary friend, and then Mars made the rest of them. So they could help Thomas and so he wouldn't be so lonely. They adored Mars and sung his praise. But, was that the real Mars? Was he truly this wonderful king of rainbows and sunshine? Did developing a darker side of his personality cause him to split? Or was that part of him always there? Remus liked to believe it was always there. That picture drawn of him electrocuting his brother, had been made long before Remus was around.

If everyone thought King was this wonderful good person, maybe he hid his... more Remus side. Like how Roman hid his true self behind a mask. Maybe he was more like King than they knew because they only saw what King wanted them to see? If only he knew what Roman knew about King. His brother had always been so shy about talking about King and what he could remember besides that everyone loved him. Maybe Roman knew the truth, maybe that was why his brother didn't want to talk about his memories of King? 

Remus did his job day in and out even if no wanted him, because it was what he should do. He didn't hide away when he fell apart like Roman did. Janus and Orange they knew his feelings. Remus didn't know why he was like this way, no one did. He was nothing like King according to the other sides. Janus who was a close friend of King said that he did have some creative darker ideas like Remus did. That most the sides didn't know Mars, they knew King. Even he couldn't say he had known Mars completely. There was many things that Mars hid from everyone, to this day Janus didn't fully know what he was hiding or why. But, Janus made him promise to never forget that Remus was his own person and it didn't matter if he wasn't like King. Janus had always encourage him to be his own person and not try to be like King.

The scaly side knew that Patton was trying to make Roman into a new version of King, encouraging the other half of creativity to take on more of King's original roles like romantic. There was nothing Janus could do besides make sure Remus always felt comfortable with being his true self. He never judge Remus for eating inedible things. Around the scaly side he could blurt out any random idea he had no matter how gross it was and he wouldn't be yelled at or called awful. Orange wasn't mean to him, but Orange had a short fuse and didn't like hanging out with anyone. Virgil had always been bothered by his weird comments. When the purple side was still with them, it wasn't uncommon for Remus to accidentally say something that would scare Virgil or even make him have a panic attack. But, Janus never scolded him for it, even when the other side got mad at his comment. Once the scaly side explained that punishing him for something he blurted out would be like punishing Virgil for his anxiety. 

Remus was needy, he was clingy, and attention seeking. He needed to not be alone. The loneliness was when his thoughts got bad and too too too loud and dark even for him. Sure his unwanted thoughts were weird and not always the safest. But, they were normally like “I wonder what glass taste like” or “If I jump off the roof could I land on my feet” the answer was pain and no. But, sides couldn't die so it wasn't like that stuff matter, and it's not like he made Thomas think those. He kept those to himself. But, when Remus was alone the thoughts were more personal, and less... fun. He wondered sometimes if Roman felt the same way. When Roman was alone did he think he could die and no one cared? Did he think about all the awful things he did that hurt others? Did he get sick over the thought of no one caring about him? Did the red side think about him, did he also miss his brother? Did Roman ever wish he was King Mars again too? Maybe Mars was always such a good friend who was always helping others not because he was the kind king they saw him as, but rather because he too hated being alone. Despite this hatred of being alone, Remus so often times found him alone. Janus too busy for him, the light sides hating him, Virgil leaving him. Orange locked away in his room doing whatever that side did. 

Maybe it was because he knew he'd never live up to King, maybe it was because he saw how trying was killing Roman. But, Remus just couldn't bother trying, at anything. At making things Thomas would love, in fact he didn't mind letting his own random intrusive ideas and giving them to Thomas, because it bothered him a lot more than it bothered Remus. Then he'd be notice, ideas came natural to Remus, too natural sometimes. His mind was always busy with ideas. Roman didn't seem to have this issue. It was one of the many things Remus was jealous of his brother of. He knew Roman's life wasn't perfect ether, and that parts of his life was better than his brother. 

When they were just formed, and everything was going bad. Orange was so mad, King had been the one who helped them calm down and now no one knew how to comfort Orange. Virgil was freaking out, it had always been King who could help with his panic attacks, Logan shut down he claimed not to feel anything about the situation. Janus and Patton were so upset with Mar's “death” but were trying to help find some stability. In the beginning of their creation and time with all the sides together. Both twins felt unwanted, and was even told at points that and other terrible things; By all the sides. Patton and Janus would at least apologize. Patton explained to them that everyone was just a little sad about Mar's “death”; That it wasn't them.... Understatement of the century. But, Little Remus had suggested they just run away and live in the imagination together without these people who didn't like them. Roman was the one who said they couldn't abandon the other sides when it was so clear that the person they used to be, had hurt them so much with his death.

Now Janus finally revealed the truth, the scaly side truly was like all the other light sides. He thought Remus was evil. When you're called it so much, it stops hurting... Until someone you truly trust calls you it, then it hurts. It hurts like hell. He knew he wasn't a good person, but he thought Janus saw something in Remus no one else saw. But, Janus finally revealed the truth. Had Janus just used him? Janus had asked him to appear in the newest video and cause chaos. Janus requested he knock Roman out! Said they wouldn't listen to him if Roman was awake. So Remus did everything... Deceit told him to because he trusted him. But, Deceit had been lying to him the whole time... using him the whole time. If Thomas knew about Remus and if he was over the top with his appearance then Deceit would look better... it would make him easier to accept as a good side if they had a worse side to look at.

At least Deceit wanted to help Thomas, look at Remus he gives Thomas awful thoughts and is proud of it. Deceit is just trying to get Thomas to unlearn bad things that is hurting his mental health. He had just been a tool for Deceit. Had he ever been Deceit's friend? Had Deceit only taken care of Remus made him feel not completely unloved for his own use? Remus had always seen Deceit kind of like a mom. He was always taking care of him. Remus had thought he had been doing it because he cared about the green side. But, now it was clear Deceit had been manipulating him the whole time. Just like he had manipulated his brother. And now everyone trusted him but Roman.

What would have King done? Would he just sit back and watch as everything changed. Would he fight back and reveal the truth of what the slimy snake was doing? But, Remus wasn't King, so whatever he would have done it didn't matter. Remus was a coward, he was lazy. He should just go back to bed. And pretend it never happened. That's what he did with Virgil. Just slept all day while Deceit was so broken over it. Deceit knew the pain of being left. But, he still used Remus to leave Remus behind. Sure Orange was still around. But, he didn't like Remus. Not like Deceit had liked him.... at least he thought Deceit liked him. Who knows with a liar.

Remus wish he had known Mars. He would have asked the man why he was like this. He would ask Mars what he would do. Would he accept this whole situation or would he have gone down fighting? But, Mars had everything, Remus had nothing. He needed to go somewhere anywhere but here. So he decided to go to the imagination to blow off steam. Would King have been ashamed of Remus, or maybe he would be proud about how Remus didn't hide his true self. Would he hate Remus just like everyone else?

Probably, King would have probably been so ashamed by how disgusting his replacement was.


	3. Be Naughty, But Are You Satisfied?

Entering the imagination Remus was a bit surprised that was already made to look like a magical forest on a rainy day, as he step foot into the forest the trees started to die to look more like a spooky forest, the rain had stopped leaving a starry night sky. That only meant one thing, the other half of creativity was already here. If it had been anyone else the imagination would have completely changed to the nighttime wasteland Remus had been thinking of. Walking just for a little bit lead him straight to his brother. Roman was sitting on a fallen log crying, that explained why it had been raining. The other sides rarely came into the imagination without one of them. It was probably the safest place Roman felt to take off his mask. Remus felt a little nervous, he wasn't sure how Roman felt about him anymore. But, he sat down next to the crying side.

“Remus” Roman sniffled quickly wiping his tears away to look at his brother. “Your face is redder than your slash!” The green side blurted out, he didn't mean to say that! He knew Roman wouldn't like that being pointed out. His brother hated people seeing him cry, he hated seeming weak around others. “You're right. I've been crying. But, I'm sure you already knew that. I must look like a big baby huh?” He laughed softly looking away from his brother. “Yah a real big baby! How dare you be upset about Deceit tricking everybuddy? And then calling us evil! Don't you know you're supposed to just side with the person who's used you?” Remus playfully exclaimed in a extra silly voice. Being around Roman felt so natural. It was easier with him, the thoughts in his head was less loud, everything calmed down when he was with his brother. 

The laughter filled the forest as tears dripped down Roman's face. “I was wrong for laughing at his name. It was my fault. I shouldn't have-” “Blah blah blah. You tried being nice to them! You corrected yourself a million trillion times! You were overwhelmed. Ja-Deceit had hurt you so much, he manipulated you so much AND me too! Then he used me against you! He called me evil, I was his friend.... I thought I was his friend, but he used me just like he tried to use you. And now everyone thinks he's a GOOD side?” The green side growled angrily, before he felt a soft squeeze on his knee.

“I don't think you're evil” Roman said giving his brother a smile. “Before with King... there were no bad sides. There was just sides. Maybe I should forgive Deceit... everyone else has. I'm overreacting, I should apologize to Deceit-” “Why?” Remus asked. “Why do you have to apologize first? He hasn't apologized for all the stuff he did to you, OR me! Why do you always have to apologize and no one else has to for you? What makes us so different? Deceit used me to make himself look better! He used you to make himself look better! And Thomas is just going to forgive him without making him apologize to us first? If Thomas cares about you why doesn't he at least make Deceit apologize to you? Like when he makes you say sorry?” He stood up, he was pissed! Roman wasn't in the wrong here why was he trying to act like he was? Roman smiled up at him, it was a fake smile he could tell.

The red side looked up at the night sky. “I have to be the bigger person, as a prince it's the proper thing to do. If I apologize then Patton and Thomas will be happier. They want us to trust Deceit and in the end what matters is what Thomas wants?” He explained with a sigh. “Why do you have to be the bigger person? You're the shortest side! Even I'm taller than you” The green side exclaimed utterly frustrated by his brother's thought process. “You're only taller by a inch!” A force laugh, Remus could hear the pain behind it. “Life's not fair ReRe” 

“Tell me a story mmm Jack and Jill” Remus demanded sitting back down resting his head on his brother's lap. Suddenly in front of them was a cardboard cut out of a hill with a well on top and two cardboard cut outs of children. “Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water-” Suddenly Jack's head popped off “The fall was inevitable. Poor suckers never stood a chance” The green side complained. Both of them started to laugh. It was just like old times. “Innocent victims of their story” Roman argued crinkling his nose.

“What about Romeo and Juliet?” The side in white suggested “Mmmm love, fate, stupidity, and no happily ever after? The ending is a bit gory. Don't you think?” Remus said looking up at his brother “You like endings that are often a bit too gory” Roman argued “But, you don't. Maybe they should have changed their story” A soft laugh echoed and it was a real laugh. Remus smile grew even wider. “I see what you're doing you” 

Coughing slightly Roman tapped on his brother's nose “We're told we have to do what we're told” He sung “But, surely you have to be a little bit naughty!” Remus sung before rolling off of his brother's lap “Are you okay?” Roman tried to help him up but ended up falling on the ground too. Flipping onto his back they both looked up at the night sky laughing until their guts hurt. This felt nice this felt right. It was just like before before all the other sides showed up. For some reason even though they didn't have much memories of being King. They still remembered things like Disney and musicals. They used to play out different songs with each other. 

Without a warning Remus rolled on top of Roman and sat on his stomach “Just because you find that life's not fair, it doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it” He song as his brother squirmed. “Get off me Reeereee” Roman whined “If you always take it on the chin and wear it, nothing will change” The green side sang over his brother's pleas for freedom. “Even if you're little you can do a lot-” “I'm not little” The smaller side complained “You mustn't let a little thing like little stop you” Remus song sticking his tongue out. 

“Can't breath” Roman choked out pretending to die “Sides don't need to breath” his brother argued “If you sit around and let them get on top. You might as well be saying you think that's okay” The green side sung before waiting. Pushing Remus off him, Roman laughed “And that's not right” He sung back. They both sat down facing each other, the only sound being them and the dead leafs that rustled and crackled as they moved. 

After the laughing died down Remus started to pick up some leafs around him. “You know Cinderella get a lot of unwarranted hate. Despite having an wicked stepmother and evil step sisters. Cindy never let them get her down. She was hardworking and despite the cruel treatment she kept her kind heart.” Remus hummed, he knew that Cinderella had a odd relationship Roman. “But... but Cinderella had the animals and her fairy godmother to help her” The red side argued. 

“I guess, you have to make a little bit of mischief.” That made Roman laugh a bit. “You're such a dork” He said giggling 

“Just because you find that life's not fair it! Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it” Remus pulled Roman up onto his feet “If you always take it on the chin and wear it. Nothing will change” As the green side sung his brother laughed and listened “Even if you're little you can do a lot. Yooou mustn't let a little thing like little stop you” Remus playfully leaned on his brother patting his head, implying he was short. Of course the red side gain the cutest little pout crossing his arms he sat down on the log with a fake huff. “If you sit around and let them get on top you.” Being the wonderful brother he was, Remus sat in Roman's lap. “Might as well be saying, you think that it's okay” 

Roman gave Remus a shove causing him to land on the ground. “Hey that hurt” He whined rubbing his butt “And that's not right. And if it's not right. You have to put it right..” Roman stood up offering his hand to his brother. The smile on Remus' face grew until it hurt to smile. 

“In the slip of a bolt there's a tiny revolt” A flash of lighting appear out of nowhere and hit a tree causing it to catch on fire. A cabin house appeared in front of them “The seed of a war in a creek of a floor board” Roman sung as they entered the cabin it's floor had dandelions growing out in each crack, you could barely see the wooden floor boards. “A storm can begin with a flap of a wing” They looked out the window as a bird flew across the sky behind it rain began. They could hear the rain hitting hard on the roof. “ The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting. Everyday starts with a tick of a clock” Remus threw a literal clock behind his head after making it appear.

The sun started to rise in the imagination, but who knew how long it truly had been. “All escapes start with the click of a lock” Roman sung as he made a key appear unlocking the chains on Remus' feet. When they got there the green side wasn't sure, but he loved dorky brother. “If you're stuck in your story and want to get out. You don't have to cry. You don't have to SHOUT” Of course Remus yelled the word shout which made his brother roll his eyes at him.

“I've missed you Rere” Roman said hugging the other tightly. “me too Roro” They both started to cry though laughter. Why had he listened to Patton for so long and stayed away from his brother? How could they truly have believed Remus was bad? How could he had believed them? He was an awful brother. Suddenly Roman felt sheering pain on the back of his head. Looking at Remus he had his morning star out. 

Rolling his red eyes he kissed his brother's forehead. “You were having mean thoughts about yourself weren't you Roro? It's fine. I know it's not you're fault. You were just doing what you were told” 

Roman started to pick the dandelions “I wasn't happy when I agreed to stop visiting you. I had to pretend to be happy everyday. I should have been happy, I was going to get everything I wanted. It wasn't like I was locked away like you were” He said resting his head on his brother's shoulder. “I didn't have it that bad, at least I could be myself without pretending to be someone else” Remus said trying to cheer his brother up.

“I guess my problem is I'm never happy. I should be. So many good things happened for us. For Thomas. And I have fans too. But.... Are you satisfied with... this life? Do I have to pretend to make everyone else happy? Would it be better if I was more like you?” The red side asked his brother. Remus hummed as he tore dandelion heads off the stems “I don't think you should pretend, but I don't think being more like me would be better. You're amazing, you have created so many cool things with Thomas. You are driven motivated, you're so hardworking. I'm not, just seeing how hard you work makes me tired” He laughed at his own joke as he popped a dandelion into his mouth.

“Heh, how well has that gone for me so far? I just wanna pack up and run away. I just want these feelings to go away. None of them would like the real me. They barely like me at my best... None of them really like me. They wouldn't care if I died” Roman his eyes focus on the dandelions he was braiding together. “None of them like me ether. I thought Jan-Deciet was my friend... but he just used me to make himself look better. But, I would care if you died” Remus argued

A soft bitter laugh echoed on the walls of the empty cabin. “Are you satisfied with this life? The way we are right now? You don't have to worry about making something perfect they will like. You don't have to worry about pleasing them. It's easier right? Being yourself and not caring what they think?” The red side asked as he put the flower crown of dandelions he had made on his brother's head.

“Unsatisfied... Okay? I'm sad inside. Not all the time, I'm happy sometimes. But, a lot of the time the happiness is forced. I can focus on other things, I can focus on other feelings.” Remus finally revealed with a sigh. “Me too... maybe the real reason Patton didn't want us spending time together is that... we would see that it didn't matter if we were good or bad... we'd never be happy with the roles we were given.” 

They sat in silence for who knows how long. “Is this how you made the crown?” Remus asked as he tried braiding the flowers together “You're a natural!” Roman praised as he put a dandelion in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing he hummed. “It taste like bitter earth. My tongue feels funny” That made the green side squeal in delight. So the slightly smaller side watched as his brother made another flower crown as he ate the surprisingly not that gross tasting flowers. 

When the flower crown was finish Remus put it on Roman's head “You always tried living up to King, you tried being the side they wanted you to be, but you weren't happy. I never felt like I truly fit in with the dark sides... you felt that way with the light sides huh?” Roman looked away sniffling he nodded. “We were never good enough for them. Everyone told us it was better if we left the other alone. We were given roles to play. But, why should we do them? To make Thomas happy? What about ourselves?” Remus asked “If Patton doesn't know what is right anymore. If he was wrong. Then whose to say we can't make it right? We could change it, we're creativity. We can't rewrite it but... we can change our the rest of our story goes. We don't have to listen to them we can.... we can be naughty” Roman excitedly said nervously giggling. 

Both twins felt overwhelmingly happy and as they embraced each other in a tight hug their bodies started to glow bright.


	4. Revolting Children ARE Disobedient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom there is a drawing made by me

The first thing when they opened their eyes they noticed was their long legs. They were even taller than Patton and Deceit! The tallest of sides! They weren't quite use to their height as they stumbled a bit. But, then it felt more natural. They hadn't even thought about it when they summoned the mirror it was just there so naturally. They looked amazing. Not only were they tall, but they were beautifully unnatural looking. Their hair was done up like a fohawk, the mohawk part was almost white gray while the side of their head were light brown. They wore a white pirate blouse and a black vest. His legs were long but his arms felt a bit unnaturally long, but so were his legs. Their body were also quite skinny. Their hands had black fingerless gloves with sharp claw like nails on his fingers that were black. Their pants were black leather pants that were skin tight. The two slashes from the brothers were now like belts around their waist. They had brown leather boots. Their eyes were heterochromia, with the green eye had sparkly red eye shadow while the red eye had sparkly green eye shadow and their lips were painted black. They had a studded collar around their neck. A gold crown floated above their head, it was split in half but there was a red and green band aid on it.

“wE LoOoK aMaZiNg!” They exclaimed, their voice crackled, it didn't sound quite right. “WhAt ArE wE? wHo ArE wE?” They questioned to trying to collect their thoughts. “wE mUsT bE tHe NeW kInG? wE'rE sO hAwT! BuT wHaT iS oUr NaMe?” It was all rather confusing they still remember being Roman and Remus, and still felt like they were the twins, but all the best parts of them. Their love for each other, their desire for freedom and fun. “WhAt AbOuT rEmRom? NoOoO sOuNdS tOo ShIpY. hOoOw AaA bOuT kInG RoMuLuS? tHaT iS bEtTeEr”

What were they supposed to do now? Well, they needed to focus on what they should do. They felt weird about existing, but they were happy. They weren't going to live for anyone else but them. They wouldn't listen to the other sides. Their ideas would be listen to, they wouldn't be able to tell them what was right or wrong and they wouldn't be able to make them feel awful about themselves. They decided they should make a journal to write down their feelings. It would help them figure out things. They wrote their wants and desires. The writing was messy and there was quite a bit of mistakes, but Romulus didn't care.

Writing was interesting and fun! It was nice to write down everything. Being Remus and Roman they had so much feelings that nether of them knew about or realized was bottled up. It was weird to be able to have their memories and know how they felt during those memories, but Romulus was able to see the situations in a different light. How many times things he was told he was wrong wasn't wrong at all! They were going to make sure they wouldn't be ignore or made to feel lesser anymore. They would make everyone listen to him and if they didn't accept Romulus for who they were, well they were happy the way they were. They didn't need approval of others.

Romulus didn't feel like they were Mars. He was different, better than Mars. At least they felt they were. They wouldn't be used or hurt anymore. Together Romulus felt like he could do anything. How long did the twins wasted trying to please people who would never be pleased? When they should have just been living? They checked themselves in mirror blowing it a kiss they left their room.

It was quite exciting, who knows how the other sides would react? Maybe they would be delighted to have King back, even if they weren't Mars. Maybe now they would finally respect Creativity's opinions! They might finally listening to their opinions on matters! Maybe Thomas would take their advice when it comes to things like talking to his friends instead of choosing to make himself unhappy! But, King wasn't that worried about it, after all they were so over pleasing others.

Appearing in front of Thomas Romulus shook his with both hands. “It'S gOoOd ToOoO mEeT YoOoU ThOmAaS! YoOu CaN cAlL uS kInG rOmUlUs YoOuR nEw BeSt FrIeNd!” The side had a large smile. It was clear that Thomas was confuse before he could say anything the King spoke once more “i KnOoW tHiS mUsT bEeE cOnFuSiNg fOoOr YoOoU bUt We'Re gOnNaH hAvE aLoT oF fUn! WeEe hAvE lOtS oF nEw IdEaS fOr ViDeOoS” They had stopped shaking the human's hand and was excitedly gesturing. It seemed however the more they talked the more Thomas was looking unease, which was making Romulus babble more awkwardly “I mEeAn If YoOoU dOn'T wAnT tO tHiNk AbOuT vIdEoOs We CaN dO sOmEtHiNg eLsE LiKe UuUmM OH! GoOiNg OuTsIdE aNd LoOoKiNg ThOuGh PeEoPlE's WiNdOwS” They offered happily that sounded pretty fun!

“GUYS I NEED YOU” Thomas yelled and suddenly all 4 sides appeared. “OoOoH ThOmAs WhY bRiNg ThE bOrIng BuZz KiLls hErE?” Romulus playfully pouted  
  


“You're not the real King” Logan stated, he seemed a bit upset. “wE aRe ThE nEw KiNg” With a snap of his neck Romulus smiled widely revealing his sharp teeth. “HaAaH! DiD yOoU tHiNk If ThE tWiNs ReTuRn InTo OnE yOuR pReCiOuS kInG MaRs wOuLd ReTuRn? I aM kInG RoMuLuS tHe BeSt oF tHe WoRsT aNd tHe WoRsT oF tHe BeSt” The new side tilted their crown as if it was a hat.

Patton looked at the fusion with a sad worry expression, “I'm sure you're still in there kiddo. Roman, we all care about you. You don't need to fuse with Remus” The fatherly side said trying to reach out to the fusion. But, Romulus physically pulled back his eyes glowing “No! nO! YoU CaN'T uSe Us aNd MaNiPuLaTe Us. We ChOsE tO bE tHiS wAy! It WaSn'T fOrCeD” Romulus yelled his voice glitching got worse. “Our beloved Prince would NEVER want to do such a thing. Remus must be holding hostage” The moral side said firmly. “You two need to unfuse right now! “ Virgil exclaimed.

Logan awkwardly adjusted his tie “Well this new development would indicate that Thomas himself no longer views intrusive thoughts as bad or good. As well as creativity is not all on the more positive friendly side. But, that there is nothing wrong with that.” He explained as everyone looked at him, the fusion started laughing. It made everyone even more uneased. “Remus and Roman used to be one before, so the concept they might one day return to being only one side was always there. We had to expect this.” The dark blue side said trying to comfort? the others. Romulus noticed the small moments he was fidgeting he kept messing with his tie like it was too tight. His fingers kept rubbing on his pocket leg.

“But, it's not going to be the same. I never wanted to... even if I accepted that stuff why did Remus and Roman have to fuse” Thomas asked the human seemed truly sad. Romulus felt weird. They had been so sure no one was going to care that they fused. Maybe mad that they didn't talk about it or make a video showing off their fusion. Romulus had expected them to be mad that they didn't fuse for youtube. Not that they were going to miss Roman.

Virgil shoved his hands in his pocket. “This sucks, this really sucks. First we lost King Mars and now what we loose the twins? Even if Thomas accepted bad thoughts were okay or whatever. Why did they have to fuse. Couldn't we have just given Remus an arc or something? Give him a new outfit and listen to him or whatever more? How do we know if this was really what Roman wanted? What if Remus forced the fusion? This is just wrong. What if they never come back? Roman hated Remus and wanted to be nothing like Remus so why would he agree to fuse with Remus? Don't we get a say? Or will one day Patton and Logan magically fuse and never return because Thomas accepted heart and brain could work together?” He ranted it before anyone could say anything Romulus slammed their foot on the floor causing a loud echoing boom in the room.

“StOp TaLkInG aBoUt Us LiKe We ArEn'T hErE! ReMuS aNd RoMaN fUsEd BeCaUsE aLL oF yOu! wE ArEn't gOiNg tO uNfUsE bEcAuSe YoU tELLLL uS! ReMuS dIdN'T fOrCe thIS! It WAss BecAusE aLL oF YoU! ThE tWIns cOuLdN'T sTaNd thIS aNyMoRe. ThIs iS tHe MoSt YoU aLL hAvE sHoWn YoU'd cArE iF tHeY wErE gOnE! RoMaN dIdN'T hATE ReMuS hE LoVeS hIs BrOtHeR, bUt thIS iS oNe oF tHe MaNy ReAsOns He KnEw YoU'D nOt LiStEn To ThEm ” Romulus shouted they would stand their ground

Virgil whistled loud it caused everyone to stop talking and look at him. “How can we trust this fusion it could be saying these things because he doesn't want us to know the truth!” The purple side growled. Romulus' neck snapped to the side a trait clearly from Remus. “RoMaN wAnTeD tO dIe, ReMuS tHoUgHt NoOnE cArEd aBoUt HiM. BuT tHe BrOtHeErRs HeLp EaCh OtHeER SeE It WaSn'T ThEm. ThE tWiNs rEaLiZeD tHeY dIdN'T nEeD tO LiStEn tO yOu GuYs AnYmore. We ArE gOnNa BeE hApPy. NoNe Of YoU wILL hUrT uS aNyMoRe. NoNe oF yOu wILL tAkE oUr FrEeDoM! We ArE DoNe NoT bEiNg EnOuGh fOr YoU aLL” The fusion exclaimed stomping his foot and crossing their arms.

“You're acting sooo mature about this” Deceit commented, but he looked worried. “ThAnK yOu tHaNk YoU sIrRr I cArE sO MuCh AbOuT WhAt a BANanaCONda ThInKsSsS, i HaTe YoU tHe MoSt” The fusion laughed in the face of Deceit. “I guess Roman is still not over me being accepted. What a shame” The scaly side said rolling his eyes. “Now now we shouldn't be fighting” Patton said looking at Janus before turning to the fusion “We're just worried about you kiddo. Roman can you hear us?”

Humming Romulus looked like they was thinking for a moment before they stuck his tongue out at the fatherly side. “wE dOn'T LiKe YoU mUcH eThEr. DoO YoOu KnOw HoW mUcH pReSSuRE YoU pUt RoMaN uNdEr WhEn YoOu WeRe As cLueLESS aS aNy CaRtOoN PaReNt! It'S NoT JuSt RoMaN wHo DoEsN'T LiKe DECieeT. He UsEd Us, RoMaN aNd ReMuS. He MaDe ReMuS tHiNk hE cArEd aBoUt HiM. BuT hE wAsN'T a rEaL FrIenD. WE aRe WiLLing to TrY tO gIvE yOu aLL a SeCoNd ChAnCe BuT yOu CaN'T tRiCk Us” The fusion explained rolling his eyes biting his lip it started to bleed.

Romulus hadn't expected them to be soooo annoying. They thought the sides would be happy, they always seemed to have wanted a King more than a prince and a duke. It wasn't like they cared about Remus and Roman before they turned into Romulus. They tried to lock Remus up, they worked Roman to the bone. The twins were never good enough for them. Why they were pretending to care about the twins now? The only people who cared about the twins were the twins and now Romulus. They wouldn't let them be tricked never again.

Something all talking about the situation, talking about the fusion as if they wasn't there. “What if they can't come back? What if it's like loosing King all over again” Virgil said pullig his hood over his head. Logan once more went to straighten his already straight tie. “We'll be fine. We were fine before. This is fine” It sounded weird. “I'm sure Roman and Remus will come back” Patton said hopefully. “Maybe it's only temporary” Thomas added. “This situation is less than ideal” Deceit sighed, just looking at the fusion it was clear it was unstable. From it's voice being glitchy to the way you could see him glitch when the fusion got mad, pieces of them would disappear or move away from the body for mere milliseconds. The fusion itself didn't seem to feel or notice anything.

“wE aRe HapPy tHiS wAy. It iS uP tO uS WhAt We dO. We dOn'T hAvE tO LiStEd tO yOu AnYmOrE” Romulus said getting a bit angry about the whole thing. “SoOoOoO gEt UsEd tO mE” They added rolling their eyes. They could feel they weren't stable and could probably return to being Remus and Roman, they could feel they were happy this way right now though. So there was no reason for Romulus to split! It wasn't anyone but their choice in what they did.

As the fusion took a couple deep breaths and calmed down so did his glitches. No one really knew what to say “This is all Remus fault he must have tricked Roman, Roman wouldn't have, wouldn't have naturally wanted to fuse... to leave. He loves being the center of attention he would just be gone forever. I don't care what that thing says” Virgil broke the silence. “I'm sure Roman will unfuse. We'll figure a way to help them. Like how Steven and Pearl had to help Sugilite” Patton tried to comfort. “The fusion is clearly unstable, we might need to just wait it out” Logan added.

“Yea Romulus will be gone in no time and Remus and Roman will come back.” Thomas sighed clearly hoping for it to be true.

“Or Romulus will stay until their body can no longer stay and it kills both of them” Deceit said before covering his mouth. “I'm not sorry Thomas. I didn't not mean to say that. I'm completely okay with all this and don't feel worried” The scaly side said his face going more red. “I'm not leaving” With that he was gone. It felt like Deceit was hiding something. Even Romulus could tell.

The logical side took another look at the fusion before looking back at Thomas “Remember something like this happened before. We all knew something had been wrong with King, when he started glitching it was only a few weeks until he split into Remus and Roman, and this fusion is far less stable than King ever was. I'm sure Remus and Roman will be back to their annoying selves any day”

Romulus sat on the tv. “wELL wE wILL sEE aBoUt ThhAaT” The fusion playfully said. “That's not a chair don't on the TV” Virgil complained “OoOoH rEaLlY MiStEr sIt On A sUrFaCe ThAt IsN't MeAnT tO bE sAt On?” Romulus stuck their tongue out, before falling off, as the TV wobbled and fell hitting the wall before falling onto the fallen newly formed side.

Staring at the new side Thomas sighed “I guess I'll need to buy a new TV now” He commented “HoOoW wOuLd I KnOoOw a FiGmEnT oF yOuR iMaGiNaTiOn CoUlD bReAk SoMeThInG rEaL” Romulus defended himself “But, Remus and Roman knew that we are more than Thomas' imagination. People can see us we can touch things” Patton argued worry laced in his words. “WeE kNeW wE jUsT wErE pLaYiNg ArOuNd dOn'T gEt aLL wEiRd” They whined as they lift the now slightly cracked TV and put it back where it belonged.

“wELL thIS wAs NoT FuN SoOoOo I'm GoInG tO gO LoOoK InTo PeOpLe'S hOuSeS” With that the new fusion walked past Logan making sure to stick their tongue at the side before happily making their way out the door, paying no attention to what anyone behind them were saying.

* * *

Author Note (Yes weird because it's in the story) But, I drew a picture of what King Romulus looks like with Patton as a reference to how he looks unnatural. I don't really draw guys (and it's my first time drawing Patton!) So it's not that great


	5. Flamboyant S.L.U.T

A week had past and to say the other sides were still uncomfortable with Romulus would be an understatement. They still tried to refer to him as Roman to “pull” him out of the fusion. It didn't really bother Romulus. Heck the sides were giving them more attention than they gave Roman or Remus before. Sometimes Romulus would get glimpses of light, when Thomas summon other sides he could see the lines of light being tug. Romulus decided it was time for them to have their own show. Thomas had been promising Roman his own show forever and if they were going to keep calling him Roman why not?

Setting up Roman's phone he hummed on what they could make their video about. They decided a simple vlog would be nice. The first thing they decided to do was to change up their outfit. He swap the leather pants for gold booty shorts. Everyone seemed bothered by their long limbs so why not show off their sexy legs? They then cut into their pirate shirt to make it a crop top, they made sure to cut it short enough to be the length of a sport's bra. There was barely any shirt under the gold lacing. It showed off just how skinny they were. Sure it was easier to see that their body looked inhuman. Their waist looked more like a natural corset. They kept their belt since they liked the reminders of the slashes. The next part of the video was more fun.

Holding the phone in one hand, Romulus wondered how to summon the others. That was when he decided to test out their theory. Carefully they focused squinting hard they could see the string of light, they strummed the 5 lines carefully. It took mere moments before the other sides and Thomas found their way to the living room. 

“We were summoned?” Patton asked confused. “I felt something too” Thomas said. Romulus burst into laughter before tugging the gold light hard, it caused Thomas to go stumbling closer to the fusion. “Interesting” He laughed did the others see the light? “Stop messing with it” Deceit warned in a hiss glaring at the fusion “Messing with what?” Thomas questioned.

“The strings that connect all of us” Deceit explained, something about his words reminded Romulus of something long forgotten. Suddenly the living room was different. They weren't in the living room, but rather a room Romulus didn't know. Which meant Roman and Remus were never here before. The room was large, and odd, each wall seemed to be made up of an element while the floor seemed to be a dark nothingness that were cold to the touch. Looking up at the ceiling the light was almost blinding. In the center of the room was a light, it was a mixture of different colors that swirled and moved on it's own. But it looked like a heart. 

There was a cough, turning around there was a side Romulus never met before. He looked young, but he wasn't small, they were the same height? Maybe he was slightly taller than the other side but not by much. The new side looked like he was roughly 10 years old. “You shouldn't be in here” The side scolded him, he sounded familiar. But, younger. “Come on Deceit aren't you just a little curious what would happen if we used Thomas magic to make our lives better?” The words came out without Romulus' will. What was going on? “It's dangerous. Didn't you, yourself say we shouldn't go into the magic room? That Thomas magic is unstable?” Where was Deceit's scales his yellow eyes? Why did this Deceit look so normal? He wore a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. His hat was a black cabby hat. This was not the Deceit Romulus or the twins knew. They assumed Deceit always had his scaly features. What happen? 

Romulus turned facing the magical heart once more. They went to touch it, but young Deceit grabbed their hands “Thomas just started showing his powers. He has no control over it, his magical core is still unstable” Deceit argued. “It might be our only chance to make our lives better, not just ours Dee but Thomas' as well.” Romulus spoke gently their tan hand cupping the side of Deceit's face that would end up being his scaly side. “What's going on?” A small voice asked “Are you two fighting?” Another voice asked. Looking at the door there was... young Virgil? Patton? And Logan? They looked so different. Virgil didn't have his edgy eyeshadow that made his bags look so much worse, but his skin was still so pale. He wore black overalls with a purple shirt under it. He was holding a purple blanket with black patches of fabric sewn. It looked old and somehow Romulus knew they had to sew the blanket back together and that's why there was pieces of black fabric with thick clear stitches. It reminded Romulus of his hoodie. Had the hoodie been inspired by the blanket? 

Patton was wearing a blue kitty hoodie too large for him and gray shorts he also wasn't wearing glasses ether. He had colorful band aids on parts of his body. Logan's glasses looked adorably too big on him and had tape keeping them together. He looked like he was wearing the clothes Thomas' mother forced him to wear when they had church but instead of a white shirt it was a dark blue shirt. It was weird seeing them all tiny 10 year olds. 

“We're not fighting, we were just talking” Romulus smiled at them before grabbing the magic core. It started glowing. “Put it back” Deceit demanded. Suddenly they were all hit by the colorful lights. Patton was hit by the light blue light, Virgil was hit by the darker blue light, a green light hit Logan, while a red light hit while a light and black light ended up hitting him. The magic core was left pure white. “What did you do” Deceit gasped “I don't know” Romulus said quickly putting back the core to the stand it was originally on. Even though they had no control of their body they could feel the differences it was like the two lights were fighting in his body. And suddenly he could see the light that connected them all together. It was so clear unlike with Romulus. There was a gold line too but it was connected to the core. They could only see the lines that went back to their own body. Could the other sides see them too? 

What did the lines mean? What happen? Why was the core different? Was Thomas okay? Then everything was back to normal. They were no longer tan and they were in the living room again. All the sides were back to their normal self. “-man would never wear something like that” Patton complained. 

“WeArRr...” Romulus tilted their head confused. They weren't sure what was going on. “ThE GoLd LiNe iT CoNnEcTs tO ThOmAs? CaN yOu sEE iT tOo?” They questioned Deceit before looking at the others as well. It was confusing. Had he made the lines? “I can, they can't.” The scaly side revealed “But, Remus knows that. Why don't you?” Deceit asked clearly not trusting the new king.

Feeling uncomfortable Romulus decided to change the topic. “WhAt dO YoU ThInK oF mY nEw oUtFiT? NiCe RiGhT?” They did a little spin to show it off. He laughed as he started getting complainants. It fed into their ego. “SeXy I KnOw” Romulus laughed adorable. Sticking his tongue out as he held his phone up to record them. “thIS iS fOr OuR nEw ViDeO! We ArE vLoGiNg NoW” Romulus excitedly explained. 

“I'm sure our fans want to see Roman come back more than they want to see videos of you” Virgil hissed. “gOOd wE dOn'T cArE wHaT yOu ThInK tHeN” Romulus stuck their tongue out before licking his lips. “YoUr KiNd wOrDs MaKe Us wAnNa dO mOrE” They added with a rather adorable playful smile. 

“Why are you making your own video, Thomas makes the videos” Logan questioned. “ShOw StEaLeR wE gUeSs? WhY wAiT fOr ToMmY? we'LL jUsT mAkE OuR oWn ViDeOs. ThErE iS nO RuLeS sAyInG wE cAn'T” With that Romulus disappeared instead of sinking down.

In their room Romulus started Roman's phone camera once more. “HeY iNtErNet PeOpLe RoMaN cArEd sO mUcH aBoUt WhAt YoU tHoUgHt aBoUt HiM. sILLy wE KnOw. He ShOuLd hAvE jUsT bEeN HaPpY wItH hIm SeLf. He aLwAyS wOrRiEd aBoUt bEiNg tOO mUcH aNd TrYiNg tOO pLeAsE eVeRyOnE. BuT, wE dO LoVe EnTerTaiN.” Romulus brought the phone up to their face their eyes took up the whole screen. “aRE wE tOO mUCH nOW?” They yelled before pulling the phone back a bit laughing up a storm. 

“MaN wE fEeL gOOd. LiKe WeRe sPaRkInG wItH LiFe” They were literally sparkling with light. Closing their eyes they remembered Remus could control light. He could make lights appear and cause lights to flicker. Did all the sides have powers? For the life of Romulus they couldn't remember, could Roman use magic? Or was the sparkling lights due to the imagination? They weren't in the imagination area it took a lot more effort to summon or make things appear if you weren't in the imagination.

“KaY BuH ByEeEe” Turning the camera off Romulus laid on the bed. It didn't really matter. They were just trying to have a good time. It had been a week since Remus and Roman had formed them. The other sides were still not used to them. Romulus was pretty sure they would never accept them as the way they were. They decided to take a trip to the imagination to blow off some steam. Grabbing some headphones and Roman's phone they got up the playlist they were working on. They had recently added Flamboyant by Dorian Electra and S.L.U.T by Bea Miller. They put the music on way too loud to drown out the questions they had about the weird episode they had.

They didn't really want to think about what that could have been. In the imagination they summoned at least 20 different monsters and fighters to attack them. It was a lot of fun, both Remus and Roman loved the heat of battle, it helped both them vent. Roman liked slicing though villains when they needed a win, while Remus enjoyed making people hurt when he was hurt. Remus' fights were always a lot more bloody and violent, Roman's was more child friendly where it would disappear. Romulus enjoyed making them bleed different colors of paint. It was like they were painting the walls with the blood of their enemies but it's prettier! Of course they got stabbed, burn and etc as they fought, but by the end they were painting having finished the last pretend person. They were cover in rainbow splatters from all the different people they had “killed” Someone touched their shoulder, spinning around they hit the attacker with their shield before seeing who it was.

She was a giant beauty, she wore a black witch outfit with gold accents. She had short straight almost white gray hair, kind of like his white. Her ears were long floppy black ears. She had patches of gold scales on her body. They looked like freckles on her face. Her wings were gold as well. Her tail was quite long, it was black with fluff the same color as her hair. It looked like her torso was slightly too long for her body. It didn't make her ugly, if anything it added to her unnatural beauty. Her gold horns went over the witch's hat she wore. 

“DrAgOn WiTcH” Romulus nodded their head realizing who she was. “So you are why my children have not been around?” She didn't sound angry, she was just stating a fact. “We ArE kInG RoMuLuS, It iS aN hOnOr tO FiNaLLy MeEt YoU” They gave the woman a bow. “You look quite adorable. Nothing like we thought you would if you were to fuse again I'm afraid I must say” The dragon took his hand in her claw and lead him to a cave that had a tower coming out of it. 

Suddenly they were being charged by a large woman, she was thicker than the Dragon Witch who was tall and slender, this woman was just as tall but she was chubbier. She had long curly brown hair and wild dangerous blue eyes. She only wore a torn up dress that at this point only acted like a bra and mini skirt. Her arms and legs looked like human arms and legs until the elbow and knee where she was fluffy with wolf limbs, she had hands but they were like wolf paws, her feet were pure wolf paws. In some ways it was like a fursuit how she had thumbs, but it looked real. Instead of human ears she had wolf ears and a large wolf tail, all her fur was brown just like her hair. 

The woman scooped him up in her strong paws “I was so worried about you!” She growled licking their cheek. “wE DiDn'T kNoW hOw YoU wOuLd fEeL AbOuT uS” Romulus explained gently petting the woman's head. She set them down. The two women took their hands and dragged them into the cave. There was a door that lead to a beautiful decorated tower turned into little home. 

On the wall there were pictures hung up, Ones with Remus and Roman with these women, sometimes without one of the women or without one of the twins. But, there were so many memories in this tower. “It must be quite awkward for you? Being both them?” The witch dragon asked softly as they all sat down at the table. The more wild woman's chair was actually just a large rock, but she looked comfortable.

Romulus nodded their head. “DiDn'T kNoW hOw YoU wOuLd TaKe thIS” They explained with a soft smile. The two women were so important to the twins, their opinions seemed to be the only one that mattered anymore. “We miss the twins of course, but you're still our son” The wolf woman promised. Romulus couldn't help but laugh softly.

The She Wolf and the Dragon Witch. They weren't Roman or Remus' creation and unlike other creations they weren't just just imaginary. They were a special case. According to what they had told the twins, they were created by King Mars to be Thomas imaginary friends when Thomas needed more friends than just Mars. They were made before the other sides were even made. But, they didn't really like the other sides. The only person they ever liked was Mars and then the twins.

Maybe it was because the twins were part of Mars that made them feel so connected to the twins. It had been the She Wolf who first took them in, during all the chaos and fighting. The She Wolf found them in the imagination first. She took them to the Dragon Witch that used her magic to reveal they were both half of Mars. She Wolf had been firm on adopting them and raising them as their own children. That, it was the right thing to do. That Mars would have wanted it that way.

She Wolf had given them the names Roman and Remus. Mars loved roman mythology, he loved mythology in general. They were the children of Mars. Well Romulus and Remus were, and they were also raised by a female wolf. So she had thought it was perfect, but Romulus was far too big of a name for such a tiny little one, so that was why she picked Roman instead. It was also why Romulus chose his name.

The two women didn't have names, just titles. According to them names were too human for a half wolf and half dragon. The twins most the time just referred to Wolf as Mama and the Witch as Mommy. Romulus was overwhelmed by the memories this place gave them. “Are you okay” the word stable were there but left unspoken. 

“I kNOw mY tiME iS LiMiTeD” Romulus said with a sigh.


	6. Burned Out Electricity

Romulus was struggling more and more. They were staying with the twin's mothers. It felt like everything was so close, but it was just out of touch. They had been suffering back pains. But, more importantly it was the flashbacks of memories that didn't belong to them that bothered him more. Dragon Witch was worried about them, she would rub pain numbing potions on their bruised back, it was hot to the touch. No one knew quite why this was happening. Of course the witch and her lover talked to them about maybe trying to unfuse before something bad happen, but Romulus physically couldn't unfuse anymore. What was worse, they couldn't feel Remus and Roman, it was hard for him to feel comfortable being referred to as they when he felt so alone. Before it was like he could hear Remus and Roman in his head guiding him. But, now he was all alone. Romulus didn't know why he couldn't feel them or unfuse, but it was terrifying. The two women promised to be there for them. The waves of pain would worsen, She Wolf was always there holding him and letting him squeeze as tight as he needed to listen the pain. 

Had he made this mess? Pictures of Thomas was ripped up, story books torn apart. The mirror was covered in a collage probably made up with the books that were destroyed. If Logan had seen this room he'd throw a fit. Romulus couldn't stop looking at the mirror, there so much details in it. There was pages from a picture book of Disney's little mermaid, some of the pages were cut just to be the pictures of Ariel as a human, as well as the full pages of her wanting to be part of their world and her making the deal with Ursula. There was pages from Beast, only the parts where he was turning back into a human. Pictures of the blue fairy from Pinocchio. Romulus was deeply bothered by the mirror. But, the more he stared at it, the hotter his skin felt. Looking at it, his skin was glowing bright light. At the same time though, the room had been getting darker and darker. A smoky darkness covered everything but the mirror and him. He was burning up, it didn't hurt, but rather he felt angrier and angrier. Until he punched the mirror. It was as if all the light his body was building up released into his fist and there was a blinding light.

Waking up his fist hurt, he felt exhausted despite having just woken up. The Dragon Witch and She Wolf were standing right there rubbing their eyes. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his bed, but rather the bathtub with warm water. She Wolf was holding... an ice pack that was completely melted. “WhY aM I? hOW DiD I gEt iN HeRe?” Romulus questioned, he struggled a bit to get out of the bathtub. His skin was sore and red, not like he had been in hot water, more like he had been sunburned. “Give us a moment dear” The Dragon Witch said she sounded exhausted herself

After putting on some silk pajamas which helped his sore skin and getting himself some nice cold milk to drink the two women were ready, already at the dining table. “How are you feeling?” the She Wolf asked worriedly. “'m OkAay, mY HeAd HuRtSs. My sKiN hUrTsS. BuT 'm oKaAy. WhAt HaPpEn? WhY wAs I iN ThE bAtHtUb? ArE YoOoU gUySs OkAaY?” Romulus' brain was racing with questions. 

“We're okay” She Wolf cooed before petting his head. “When I went to check on you, your skin was glowing and everything is getting dark” She started to explain “You were burning up, so I used my magic to carry you into the bath tub, we filled it with ice” The Dragon Witch took over. “But! Then boom! You went off like a light bomb! Melted the ice and ice pack right then and blinded up for a moment!” The wolf woman exclaimed “I'm sOoO SoRrY” He said, he felt awful, he didn't mean to hurt them. They cared about him! 

It had been She Wolf's idea that he needed to get some air. So they were having a picnic in the imagination of course. The two women were very nervous about the idea of him leaving the imagination right now. It probably had to do with the fact creativity was the most powerful here, so he was likely the most stable here. Romulus was scared too, so he didn't mind so much. He couldn't stand the idea of being alone, and the two motherly creations wouldn't leave him alone. 

The gentle breeze blew and the two women happily talked to help distract Romulus from it all. The scenery was beautiful, a field of rainbow flowers the sky was pink and blue stars already showing a bit. This place felt familiar. Like he had been there before. “Did Remus and Roman come here often?” He asked gently. His head was rested on the She Wolf's shoulder as the Dragon Witch had been arguing that he needed to eat some of the food she made.

“They've never been here, the twins always thought this place was too sad to go to” The wolf explained petting his head. Suddenly he heard something though, was someone calling him? “What's wrong dear?” The Dragon Witch asked gently as Romulus looked around. He stood up too fast, he would have fallen if it hadn't been for the She Wolf's quick reflexes. She managed to catch and support him until he was stable again. He looked around for a sign of the voice he had heard.

It sounded familiar so familiar. “Do you hear that?” He asked the women. “Hear what?” Suddenly they were gone though. He was alone, his face was wet. It was one of those flashbacks. Why was this happening to him? What did they even mean? Why was he having them? Why did they hurt so much? Why couldn't he stop? He didn't want this. 

“You can't just disappear like that” An hand grabbed him. Turning around right away he realized it was Deceit. Even though he looked so... normal. “I can do what I please” Romulus snapped. Why was he so angry? “You can't shut us out. Please, what's gotten into you?” The young not yet scaly side asked. “Nothing has gotten into me. I just... maybe I have my own dreams and wishes? Maybe it's not always about Thomas” He said picking a rainbow flower. “We have a good life right now, Thomas is going though a rough spot. But, things will calm down. Things will get better” Deceit tried to reassure.

Crushing the rainbow flower in his fist Romulus looked away from the other side. “But, what if we could have more? Maybe we could end up with our own lives.” Passion dripped from his voice, Romulus never really thought about these things. “It's dangerous, we need to be careful, cautious. We don't know what would happen. We can live a good life with Thomas. We don't need our own lives. Don't cut us out” Deceit begged grabbing the other side's shoulder. Romulus pulled away.

He felt himself tearing up, but he was angry. “You say I'm trying to cut you all out. But, maybe maybe I'm just trying to FREE us! These strings, they are chains. We're prisoners slaves.” He yelled tugging at the sting that connected him and Deceit causing him to be pulled closer. “We're Thomas' friends-” “Thomas' friends? I haven't been his friend since he was 6 and got REAL friends! FRIENDS get to have their own hobbies they get to do things to help themselves. But, we don't. We have to serve Thomas. As if HE was a king as IF HE was the ONLY one who matters. If we were real people. Deceit if we were human... we could love who we want to love. We could live... we could love.” Romulus took Deceit's hands. “We don't need to be human to be loved, we all love you” That caused him to pull away.

“The others only “love” me because of what I do for Thomas! Not for me. I just want to find who I am without just being Thomas' Creativity? Is that so wrong? I'm exhausted being a fake human, I just want to be a real human being. I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore. How much longer do I have to play the smiling fool for Thomas? For the others? I can't take it anymore Deceit. I just can't. I just.... just want to be free before there is no me left to be. How much longer can I take being Thomas' biggest cheerleader, motivator, inspiration until I'm gone? Everyday it feels like I'm breaking more and more, I'm losing pieces of me. Deceit. I need this. I need to be free. I feel like a cage bird” The words hurt to say. Deceit clearly didn't know what to say, so all he did was bring him into a hug. Then he breaks down into tears clinging to Deceit like a life line.

“It's okay, you're okay” The soft voice of the gentle wolf woman spoke, and pulling out the hug he was back. “Would you like to talk about it?” She asked wiping away some of his tears. “I... I caN'T...” maybe Deceit had answers? He needed to understand his flashbacks. Maybe then he could bring back Remus and Roman? “I NeEd tO gOo TaLk tO ThE oThEr SiDeS.” He told the women firmly hugging them both tightly and kissing them each on the cheek.

Appearing in front of Thomas, he was in a voice call with his mother. “SoRrY ThOmAs' MoM ThOmAs HaS tO gO” But, as he went to hang up she spoke “Is this the new king?” It was clear she was talking to Thomas. “For now” Thomas responded “Well it's nice to meet you King-” And in that moment it was as if they were back to when Thomas was a child. They were in the living room of his childhood home. Thomas' parents were standing in front of them, Thomas was in the middle, and he was standing next to the almost 13 year old Thomas, he didn't need to look behind him to know that the other sides were behind them, scared. He needed to make sure they were safe, all them.

Thomas had been trying to hide them from his parents afraid that they wouldn't be able to see them like he could, and that they would think he was crazy. But, they could see them! And they were very confuse to why there was 5 new versions of their son, all slightly different. He was glad at least that Orange wasn't there, if he had been there it would have been a lot harder to deal. Luckily Orange in general didn't like being out as much as the other sides. 

“It's lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs Sanders. I know this all must be confusing. But, you must forgive Thomas for not coming to you sooner. You both seem like reasonable people. You can imagine how hard it is going though puberty the only one in your family to have powers and suddenly there is more parts of you trying to help you with your life” He picked his words carefully with a charming smile. He felt so fake. If Patton had been more careful they wouldn't be in this mess. But, at the same time, he understood. He was sick of hiding away pretending not to exist for Thomas. 

Before he could learn Thomas' parents reaction Romulus was back to reality. He hung up on Thomas' mother without paying attention to what she was saying. This episode was different, there had always felt like he wasn't really the person, like he was just placed in the body and forced to watch without options, but this time it felt like him. It was his choices. He knew what he was thinking back then. 

Romulus paid no attention to Thomas as he tugged the string of light with a hint of red causing Deceit to be forced to the living room. “HeLLo HELLo HeLLo” Romulus said brightly, clearly frantic. “What is going on here Thomas?” Deceit questioned the human. “YoU'rE HiDiNg ThE tRuTh FrOm Us! wHY caN'T yOU JuSt StOp? WhY mUsT yOu KeEp EvErYtHiNg a SsEcReT?” Romulus yelled at Deceit. “Calm down” Thomas ordered. “No I have been hiding many things from you all. It's true. But, Roman and Remus were never able to handle the truth. LET ALONE this fusion. So I locked away King Mars' memories” Deceit was angry sparks of fire started to appear around him. 

“WhAt GiVeS YoU tHAT rIGHT? WhO DiED AnD mADE yOU iN ChArGe?” Romulus yelled at the scaly side as his skin started to glow and smoky darkness started to appear by his feet. “MARS THAT'S WHO DIED AND LEFT ME IN CHARGE! If he had listened to me, he wouldn't have died! THATS WHY I KNOW BEST” Deceit yelled as the fire around him grew. Thomas made water appear and fall on both them. “Enough fighting” Thomas ordered. But, Romulus could feel another episode about to happen.

He weren't in Thomas' living room anymore, but rather his childhood home, in his old room. Everyone looked so much younger. Deceit didn't have any scales yet or his yellow eyes. Patton didn't look like he was the perfect dad, instead dressed up in sky blue sweater with a light gray scarf, the ends looked like cat paws. His face was slightly hidden by the scarf until he started talking. Patton had rainbow braces. Romulus wanted to laugh, but their mouth didn't open up. Virgil started talking and their head turned automatically. He wore a black hoodie but it had cat ears, the inner ear was purple instead of pink. He also wore a spike collar. 

“King we can't go! We HATE crowds!” The anxiety side tried to argue. Thomas was sitting on his bed, Romulus walked over and sat down next to him. This Thomas must have been almost 13. “It's the first party we've been invited to by the popular kids. If we don't go Thomas' reputation could lower” Deceit argued “Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room” The human mumbled crossing his arms. “We're sorry Boss. It's all just a little new to us that you can see and hear us” Romulus started speaking, his hand started to rub young Thomas' back. “Yes to be fair to us, we are not even sure how you started seeing us” Young Logan said adjusting his tie. He looked like one of those teacher pets. Instead of his dark blue shirt he was wearing a white button up with a dark blue tie. His glasses looked extra nerdy and he like Patton had braces but they were just gray. 

“But we're so happy you want to listen to us now!” Patton exclaimed loudly “I don't want my parents hearing so quiet down!” Thomas hissed. Romulus could feel himself start to smile “They can't hear or see us” Deceit said, he looked the most different. They had no memories of Deceit not having his snake like features besides the other weird memories. If it wasn't for the way he talked, Romulus might have thought it was another side. He wore a black fedora with a yellow band, his shirt was a yellow button up and a black vest. He was also wearing black skinny pants. Romulus felt his heart beat fasten as he licked his lips. Deceit looked right at them and they could feel their face getting hotter. 

Suddenly he were facing the human once more. “I'm sure one day they will though! You are getting stronger everyday Thomas” Romulus praised, the voice sounded strong and confident and mature. Like it could have been an adult speaking. His hands took Thomas' but they were tan and the arms looked so different they weren't lanky like Roman or Remus' hands or long like Romulus. The arms looked like they belonged so a jock. “I don't want to be getting stronger I want to be normal” Thomas complained pulling away.

Logan started speaking. “20% of the world has magic, that magic can form in so many ways. There is nothing abnormal about it. There is a one in four chance you would develop magic during puberty. You happen to start developing early.” The logical side explained, it made sense. “Unless we aren't real and you're just showing signs of delusions and you're really just crazy. Or this is real, but if you tell anyone they will just think you're crazy. No one in your family has magic why would you?” Virgil started freaking out.

Without his will Romulus stood up “Now now Virgil remember, Thomas' family already knows he has magic. He started showing signs of elemental magic earlier this year.” Walking to Virgil they placed their hands on his shoulders. “Then why are we here? He can't have two powers if he's already an elemental” The purple side argued. “Many people have 2 powers” Logan chipped in. “But, he's a pure elemental, He controls all 4 elemental most elementals can only control 2! He's far too powerful to have a second power to be us” Virgil argued.

“Things are how they are. We're part of Thomas, we've always been here. It's our job to help and guide Thomas. Thomas could see me when he was a little boy. Now he can see us again. Maybe we aren't a secondary power maybe we are. What matters right now is we help Thomas though this time in his life” Romulus spoke confident and loving, but they felt odd, a pain in his arm.

Deceit grabbed their arm. Romulus wanted to look down, but he was staring at Deceit, he looked worried “King you're bleeding”The words are soft, looking down Romulus could see his arm it had been scratched and was bleeding, his other hand had blood on their finger tips. “I didn't mean to” Romulus voice wasn't confident anymore but rather soft, he looks away and there is a mirror. There was a tan man with messy almost blond brown hair and gold eyes their body type could easily be that of a jock. The crown on floating was far fancier than Romulus' it was big with gems. He wore a gold cape a simple button up white shirt similar to Romulus' but the sleeves were rolled up, his pants were light brown and his shoes black. He look like he was probably the tallest side and even like he could be slightly older than even Thomas. Heck he had stubble just like Romulus had, but more. 

“Mars you mustn't grab your arm so harshly.” Deceit said softly as he wrapped up the bleeding arm. 

And then Romulus was back in the living room. “I WaNt YoU to UNbLOCK ThE MEmORies I'm aLrEaDy ReMemBeRiNg” He ordered with a growl and with that he disappeared in the smoky darkness he had subconsciously created. Returning back to the imagination his body was exhausted the pain was too much. He had barely made it into the house before he fainted, luckily he was caught by the wolf woman.

Romulus realized what was happening, he felt less and less like himself, the memories were coming in more, not even really important ones. Deceit must have let go of the block on Mars' memories. It was scary and he couldn't help but feel angry about it too. It was unfair. Soon he'd be dead and so would the twins. But, they hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted this. It was unfair. But, at the same time he was starting to feel more whole than he had ever before. The women knew he was dying, they were just as scared. But, they tried to be strong for him. They made sure no one else could come to the imagination. Romulus didn't want to see the other sides before he died. They had never wanted him, they would be delighted to know that Mars was coming back.

Of course Romulus wasn't sure about it, the Dragon Witch suggested that maybe the twins would come back. The fusion hoped so but he didn't hold out hope and he was pretty sure the women were just hoping too because they had to know each memory and he started looking more and more like King Mars. Then he somehow knew the next memory would be the last before he was gone, he had all the memories of King besides how he died. That whole night he spent crying, sobbing apologizing to the mother figures for what he had done and how he was going to miss them and how he never wanted to replace the twins and how he was so sorry. The women cried and promised it wasn't his fault and that everything would be okay.

The memory happened when he was sleeping, he must have cried himself asleep. There he, Mars stood in the field of rainbow flowers. There was Deceit. They were fighting. “DON'T DO THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN MARS!” Deceit threw a fire ball at him, trying to hit the pair of scissors in his hands. “Cee can't you see that these lights are our chains? If we cut them we will be free” With that he cut the light lines connected to him. Then there was a burst of magic, it knocked Deceit and him away from each other. 

Pain so much pain. It hurt so much. Deceit came running over, but he was different he had scales. One of his eyes were a yellow snake eye. Oh what had he done. “Mars Mars you're going to be okay” Deceit pulled him into his lap, Mars smiled weakly laughing as tears poured down his face. “I was wrong Cee. The lines are still here, I have more lines than ever one me.” A painful laugh, Deceit hand wiped away some of the tears, he was using his right hand it had scales on it too. 

“I'm sorry” Mars said the last thing he hears and sees is Deceit starting to cry harder, the last thing he feels is overwhelming pain and wetness before nothing. 

Opening his eyes, he looked at the two crying women. His back hurt a bit. It felt heavy. The mirror was by his bed, Romulus had wanted to be able to see the progress. There sat a tan man with almost golden brown hair, dull gold eyes with no spark of life in them. Around his shoulders hung a gold cape, now badly tattered on the bottom. The button up white shirt was missing buttons and one of the sleeves were ripped off. His light brown pants had holes. He was missing his shoes and socks. He was fit but scars littered his body. The floating crown was shattered and the gems were dull. But, most importantly he had angel wings.

“I'm... free?” He said shock, but then started to cry for remembering all that had happened, not just to him but to all them. “I'm so sorry” 

“Welcome back King Mars” the Dragon Witch said numbing as her wife howled loudly before hugging her mate tightly crying for the lost of their children.


	7. What I Know Now, Is I'm Alive

To say his dear old friends were less than happy about his return would be an understatement. But, Mars understood. He had all the memories of Remus, Roman, and Romulus. As well as his own memories. The original side felt shame for all the pain he caused them. He couldn't see the light that kept them connected but he could feel it. It felt weird, like with his actions he could make it stronger or weaker. Maybe if it got weaker it would split in half and create the twins again, but if he made it stronger he'd get to use this as his second chance. This could be his chance to help them heal from his death. It hurt seeing how the sides clearly weren't over by his death. The treatment Remus and Roman had, it was unfair and his fault. If he hadn't been so selfish if he had realized what he had. But, at the same time, maybe his return was what Thomas and the others needed, maybe he was the creativity that was meant to live on.

Mars understood now that his issues were depression and self esteem issues, he put way too much of his focus on NOT being a real human and not enough on being grateful for what he had. He tried so hard to be someone he wasn't because he never felt good enough, not as good as a real person. But, it didn't matter if he was created from Thomas, because that didn't mean he hadn't grown into more. It had been Mars who learned Spanish not Thomas, it was Mars who knew Spanish, his knowledge of the langue didn't transfer over to the human. He felt like the only way he could be loved was if he was human, but all the sides had loved him so much. He left his whole life behind, but though his awful mistake he had made 2 amazing sides. Who the other sides couldn't see was a million times better than he was. He would make things better for the twins, who he wholeheartedly hoped would return when his time was up. But, on the other hand he had learned from his mistakes and maybe this was his reward?

He had always wondered if he was truly alive, a spirit, imaginary friend, or what since he was since he made. But now he was certain what he was. A guy who messed up and was given a chance to help the ones he hurt so much.

Romulus' journal was still there, the fusion had been such a smart young man. Mars could tell how much he had messed the twins up, and he never even got to meet them. So he decided to keep a journal to give them something to learn more about him. There was a question if Remus and Roman would remember any of this. They hadn't the first time so he decided it was best to start his journal in the beginning. Mars wanted to be the good person he always thought he was, he always saw himself as a brave hero, and a hero would sacrifice himself to let his replacements live... wouldn't he?

_I'm sorry for the mess I caused for you two. I hope by the time I have to leave this place, I'll be able to say I helped the other sides to grief and accept my awful mistake. I am sorry I will never be able to make it up for what I've done to you both. I fear we will most likely never be able to truly meet. I hope this journal will give you some insight on why I did the things I did. In case you don't have the memories once more._

_I guess we should start from the beginning. I was Thomas first side. At the time an imaginary friend, and when Thomas was lonely and needed more friends I created the she wolf and the dragon witch to make our adventures more interesting. As he got older Thomas made real friends and lost the ability to see us. Unlike my two dear friends, I could still appear in front of him, watch , try to talk to him. He just couldn't hear or see me. Sometimes my voice would get though him as inspiration. I must confess some of the inspiration I gave him was less than friendly. Like the idea to draw his brother being electrocuted. I guess I was jealous._

_That jealousy would grow and grow. Humans are such interesting creatures who got to live their own lives and experience real things. They aren't imaginary. I foolishly even at that young age believed one day I could become human. That maybe if I was a good enough friend if I was better I could too become human. Things got better when Self Care then Morality appeared._

_Much like myself we didn't really know why were here. They had it a lot worse because at least I was an imaginary friend once. It didn't take long for us to realize we were there to try to encourage Thomas to help him. We couldn't force him to do anything. But we could be that random spark of inspiration, the feeling that told him not to do something because it was wrong, or that little voice that told him to get out of bed and brush his teeth even if he wanted to sleep until noon._

_A little bit before Thomas started school Logic was created, he wasn't like Care or Morality or even me. We all were mentally older than how we physically looked. It's hard to explain, but Logic he was like Thomas. It was nice having someone to care for, it was like having a little brother. Fear was created on Thomas' first day of school. Much like Logic he was on par to Thomas, maybe a little bit younger. We were like a little family._

_Shortly after the creation of Fear, Care took on the name of Deceit instead. I'm not sure why, but we tried our best to be encouraging to him. Being the oldest I did my best to make the sides happy and to help Thomas. As we got older the pressure got worse and worse. Everyone saw me as this perfect side, they looked up to me. Deceit was the only one who would call me out. He was the only one who saw behind my mask. Thomas started showing signs of magic at an early age, and I made sure none of the sides would go into the new room. But, even though his magic core was still unstable I thought maybe if we used his magic we could have a better life. It was my first real fight with Deceit._

_In the end we were all given part of Thomas power, it hadn't effected Thomas though! If anything it made him stronger. Or maybe he was always meant to be able to see and summon us? I might have just made it start happening early. At first we didn't know he could see us. Our voices became stronger. Then Thomas could see us, and he liked it at first. Logic helped him get better grades, I helped him with his ideas and practicing play roles. Deceit and Fear weren't comfortable with appearing in front of Thomas, Orange well no one quite knew what his role was yet, but he was also very uncomfortable with the idea of revealing himself._

_Puberty was hard on all of us, Thomas learned that most people didn't have imaginary friends at that age and he was scared something was wrong with him. He started pushing us away. Ignoring us, and it pissed me off. Of course he'd still call us when he was stuck on his art project or needed help studying for a test. But, then he was too good for us to hang out with us and just like watch a movie or something? Too busy with his REAL friends. As if we only mattered when he needed us. My desire to be a human grew. Being just part of Thomas felt like a prison and helping Thomas made me feel like a slave. Deceit tried to get me to see that we were his friends. But, I didn't feel that way. We couldn't have our own hobbies we couldn't be our own people were were stuck serving Thomas and trying to better ourselves for Thomas. And I knew Deceit in his heart had to feel the same way. While I don't know for sure, but he used to be Self Care, how can you be self care when you have no self?_

_Deceit was the only side who knew my true feelings and struggles. He wasn't like the other sides. In the end I should have listened to him. But, by then I was too far gone. He tried to tell me that the others loved me. But, I couldn't see it. I thought they only loved me because of what I do for Thomas. I was wrong. I know that now._

_I should have been happy with what I caused. You see Thomas' elemental powers never grew stronger than small manipulation and creation. No more than a handful of whatever element. Us sides however could summon as much as we wanted inside of Thomas and outside of Thomas we could summon twice the amount he did. But only of our given element. This was because his main power wasn't elements anymore. But, from Logic and Deceit's theorizing us. Because by the time he was 13. Thomas was willing to listen to us and take our advice. But, that was because he couldn't ignore us anymore. We started having effect in the real world. We could move things, we could eat, and then we learned that people could see us_

_But, no one treated us like we were people. We were just parts of Thomas. I should have tried to make people realize we were more like Thomas' helpers not just pieces of his personality. But, I didn't. Instead I tried to cut the strings that connected us, thinking that would make me human. Deceit thought it was a bad idea and in the end he was right. I died and he was left with scaly scars for being too close to a destructive force._

_I'm back now, but I can see the lines are unstable. I have all of your memories and I want to make things better for the others and you two. I hope you can forgive me for my mistakes because I'd do it again. I had my chance and I gave it up, ~~I don't want to replace you two.~~_

_With all my heart,_  
_King Mars_

Right now he was alive, and he had goals. His first goal was to make sure the sides could move on from him, accept his death and realize that Remus and Roman weren't him but better. Second goal was to make sure the sides were treated better, more human to make sure they understood they were so much more than just part of Thomas. His last goal was to make sure the twins would never feel the way he did. In many ways despite never getting to meet them. He felt responsible for them. Like they were his sons. But, in the end he was supposed to take care of them all and he failed.

At the same time, he was the original, THEY were never meant to even exist. Why should he give up this second chance at a life? He would learn from his mistakes, he wouldn't try to leave the sides. The sides missed him so much, they clearly wanted him more than the twins. They always were comparing the twins to him, it was clear they thought he was the better creativity. It wasn't his choice to come back, the twins fused it was their own fault. So why should he give up this second chance for them?

He should have talked to them about his feelings, not try to cut himself out of the family literally. What would they think about him? Would they hate him? Would they fear his return? He destroyed everything the first time, with his selfish desires. He hurt them so much but this time he'd heal them. Thomas wasn't his prison, Thomas might have created him, created them all, but they had choices they could make.

They had to grieve him, leave him behind. Even if the thought of dying was still terrifying. Part of Mars wanted to try to run away or try to find a way to live. He was so conflicted on what to do, between doing the right thing and making the situation better for the twins or taking his place as king, to learn from his mistakes and take this second chance to truly live.

To be the hero of their story or to be the villain of his own story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading thank you, I would love to see what you guys think will happen!


End file.
